Question: Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-6x-2y = 6}$ ${x = y-5}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $y-5$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-6}{(y-5)}{- 2y = 6}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-6y+30 - 2y = 6$ $-8y+30 = 6$ $-8y+30{-30} = 6{-30}$ $-8y = -24$ $\dfrac{-8y}{{-8}} = \dfrac{-24}{{-8}}$ ${y = 3}$ Now that you know ${y = 3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = y-5}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = }{(3)}{ - 5}$ ${x = -2}$ You can also plug ${y = 3}$ into $\thinspace {-6x-2y = 6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-6x - 2}{(3)}{= 6}$ ${x = -2}$